


Caught Up In You

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: A story revolving around a group of teenage friends, their mishaps, their relationships and their coming of age. Watch as they navigate through the highs & lows of high school relationships and learn to grow up as most of them are approaching the end of their Senior year.Ships: SamBucky, ThorBruce, Stony, ValJane…(More ships & characters to come)





	1. Hop To It

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this High School Drama!

{Tuesday Night}

“-Stop screaming and turn left at the light.” Tony mumbled miserably in the passengers seat of his fathers car. He was trying desperately to sink into the material of the seat and ignore the horrid expression on his fathers face. It helped to rub his palm harder into his eyes, it earned him the fuzzy kind of vision that usually only got when he was drunk. The different kind of streetlights bled together and he could almost pretend he was in any other situation. 

“I’m not screaming. Trust me, you’d know the difference if I was-” 

His father paused just time to catch Tony mouthing those words along with him in a mocking gesture. 

He did one of those half-chuckles of disappointment and tightened his hands on the steering wheel. Tony wanted nothing more than to escape the scene entirely. It wasn’t fun to admit but he was highly embarrassed and angry with himself just the same as he was pissed at him. He shuffled in his chair and lifted his legs to tuck them under his body. His knees hit the door with a loud thump which sounded eerily close to an angry reaction and maybe it was. For a few painful seconds, it made the air even more awkward. 

That was a common thread pulled between them. Most of their fights now consisted of long, horrid silences that would only break when Tony decided he wanted to really make a scene. Sometimes it was on purpose and other times... a little more subconscious. 

“Don’t make this into a fit, Tony.” 

“I’m eighteen, Dad.” He spit. “I’m not having a fucking fit.” He dug into the bag at his feet and pulled it onto his lap. Logically, he could get out of the car so much faster if he could gather all of his crap ahead of the parking lot cruise. 

“You sure about that? Because to me, it looks as if my seventeen year old is pouting in my car even though he damn well could be driving his own car if he-” 

Tony leaned over and turned the radio back to F.M. to avoid conversation even further and block out whatever shit he was gonna say next. 

The car rolled to a complete stop at the next red-light. Tony’s head thumped softly against the headrest, nails dragging painfully hard into his lip. 

“You always said  
The cards would never do you wrong  
The trick you said  
Was never play the game too long...”

“I work Tony. This is a huge waste of my time-” He glanced at his son and waved a spare hand off the wheel, Tony ached to slap it. 

“Eyes on the road, dad. If we get into a car accident, that’d be on your head.” Tony pursed his lips and chuckled a little as he curled his body forward. “What would your co-workers think, huh?” He put on a scandalized voice and felt a little proud when his dad gripped the wheel harder. 

“-And you're still the same  
I caught up with you yesterday  
Moving game to game  
No one standing in your way...”

“You’re such a smart-mouth brat, Tony.” He scowled and Tony moved his eyes back towards his window. 

“Wonder where I get that from...” He rolled his eyes. 

“I want you out of my car right now.” He heard his father mumble mostly to himself but he couldn’t help but notice they’d slowly turned onto a quiet side-street. There weren’t many passing vehicles and an open sidewalk wasn’t far from his view.

“Fine.” Tony reached out and grabbed the passenger door handle and cracked it back, sending the thing flying outwards. He attempted to unbuckle but there wasn’t much more he could do to escape after his father swung his arm over his body and reached for the door handle. 

The car swerved but luckily the road was completely empty. The tires skidded, wind blew heavily and for a moment Tony thought he might actually fall out. But the car door banged closed next to him and made him jump as he recovered from sensory overload. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” His father screamed as soon as he centered the car and pulled into the Theater parking lot. 

“There you stood  
Everybody watched you play  
I just turned and walked away  
I had nothing left to say...”

Tony swallowed and collected his bag. “That’s a load question, pop.” He rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth and nodded. “See ya afterwards.” He gestured to the doors and didn’t stay to hear anymore. 

Tony fell out of the car and hightailed it inside, hoping he wasn’t edging it too close to late. 

He pushed the heavy doors and slid the stupid visor onto his head. The neon lights buzzed as he steadied his hands and regained his way of walking with purpose. He held firmly onto that argument though. There was no way that was leaving his mind anytime soon. 

The red concession stand counter glittered under the burning neon and he kept his eyes centered there just in case boss-man was around. 

He punched in, took a moment or two to calm down and went to his station. 

“Hey Tony, I re-stacked the candy tree thing cause some guy fell on it earlier which was amazing, you should’ve seen it-” His co-worker had a habit of appearing out of nowhere and scaring the absolute shit out of him. But he was slowly getting used to it. He leaned over to put his forearms on the counter and look right at Tony. “You havin’ a bad day or something?” 

Tony smacked his palms down onto the glossy counter and sighed. “Yeah. You could say that. Old man took my car away so I had to put up with his...” he gestured his hand out and let it fall “crap the whole way here.” 

“Well, I know something that’s gonna make you feel better.” He grinned and his grins were always unsettling. 

“What’s that, Bucky?” Tony mumbled, not that interested as he went to work on refilling some of the popcorn. 

Bucky merely tapped him on the shoulder and he glanced up just in time to see Steve Rogers strolling in, ticket in hand like always. The tiny red stub stuck out from his clutched fist and Bucky knew it was because Steve would lose it otherwise. 

Natasha strolled in at his side and threw a knowing smirk Bucky’s way. 

Tony’s expression suddenly changed from dim to flirty in a matter of seconds, he was good at that. “Steve Rogers. What chick-flick are you seeing today?” he smirked and went through the motions of preparing Steve’s usual order. 

Steve opened his mouth to answer but had to take a quick glance at his ticket to actually provide an answer. Natasha beat him to it anyway, maybe to save some embarrassment 

“Some spy movie.” she shrugged, taking the candy Bucky handed from over Tony’s shoulder. Steve wasn’t the only one who came in quite often though he was the most painfully obvious. “Steve here is really into the tight outfits.” She tilted her chin towards him and that earned her a gentle shove of his elbow and a blush. 

Tony ate that shit right up. “Kinky.” He threw him a wink and did the tiniest of hair flips that he could manage. His hair was getting pretty long and he had to admit to himself, it was really working for him. 

Steve took the bag of popcorn and tried hard not to keep eye contact, he was far too embarrassed now. “See ya after the movie, Tony.” 

He started to walk off, Natasha following close behind. 

“Steve!” Tony basically skipped over to the other side of the circular counter with the happiest of smirks. “Please try to keep the excitement about the outfits in your pants. Some of us have to clean up that theater when the credits roll.” He tilted his chin up and swiped his tongue across his bottom lip at the last word. 

Steve nearly slid on the smooth floor and his blush couldn’t get any deeper as he quickly sped off to the sound of Nat’s laughter. 

Tony lingered in that happy state for a few seconds, still on his tip-toes and his palms flat on the glitter again. But soon after the two disappeared into the theater hall, he fell back onto his flat shoes. 

“That cheer you up?” Bucky grinned, shoving some popcorn into his mouth and Tony rolled his eyes.

He threw his hands up in ‘I don’t even know’ kinda way and went back towards the cash register. 

“You don’t get it yet, do you?” His annoying friends voice came again while Tony thumbed through a magazine he kept under his customers eye-line. 

“Get what?” He asked, not interested at all. Smug Bastard was such a know-it-all. Bucky could tell just by his tone that Tony didn’t find any value in what he was about to say. There was nothing the ‘Great Tony Stark’ didn’t already get. It only spurred Bucky on though. 

“Steve.” He clicked his tongue. “The guy’s gotta a major crush on you.” 

That got him. Tony spun around completely and leaned backwards on the ledge. “No he fucking doesn’t.” He growled, not finding this the least bit funny. Bucky was a jerk who loved to torture him but he was far from being in the mood for it. Especially not with a topic like that. 

“Why do you think he comes in here like every day?” He gestured with his hand. 

“To see movies. I don’t know.” 

“Tony. I dare you to ask Steve anything about these movies that he’s been seeing. He literally doesn’t retain any information cause he doesn’t actually give a shit about them.” He pinched Tony’s arm and got a nice slap for it. “I’m his best friend, asshole. He tells me stuff.” He threw a piece of popcorn in the air and caught it with his mouth. “The only thing he gives a shit about is seeing the handsome brunette behind the counter...” He winked “Oh and his major crush.” he slapped Tony’s arm and walked past him. 

“He doesn’t have feelings for me...Steve’s a total-” He took in a breath “Jock. I’m not even on his radar of people he could sleep with.” He shook his head and Bucky rolled his eyes this time. 

“Believe it or not but Steve doesn’t get around as much as you think.” He chuckled. “And he’s got his eyes on you, idiot. And I know you got eyes for him.” 

Tony seemed more insulted by the word ‘idiot’ than Bucky’s assumption. It was laughable and one of the many reasons Bucky was amused yet annoyed by the dude. “Shut your mouth and get to work.” 

“You should take my advice and ask him out, Lord knows he won’t ask you. I landed an excellent fella so you can trust my advice.” He swirled the damp towel over the selection of stains littering the counter though it was hard to find them with the shadow of his stupid visor. 

“Ah, your allusive boyfriend.” Tony mumbled. 

“Don’t start with me, Stark.” 

“All I’m saying is...” He turned to his long hair co-worker. “I’ve never seen him. For such a swell guy-” He mocked Bucky’s outdated language habit. “He doesn’t ever come to visit you or for a quickie in the bathroom?” 

Bucky growled. “He comes when I’m working my Tony-free shift, I’ve told you. It works better for his schedule.” 

“Ah, that’s when he comes.” Tony put a dirty emphasis on the word. “So what I’m hearing is that you did have a quickie in the bathroom?” 

Bucky blushed and shoved past Tony to do some other odd job that didn’t really need to be done yet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Wednesday Morning}

“-I told him to fuck off.” 

“No you didn’t. Please tell me you didn’t.” Bruce rubbed his hands together and followed Tony to his locker. His mind was still reeling from Tony’s dramatic story and he was desperately trying not to make it obvious that he was stealing long glances to the clocks. 

“No. But the trying to jump outta the car stuff is true.” Tony pursed his lips together and dug out his books. Bruce fell against the metal lockers and sighed, rubbing his hand down his face. “I didn’t get hurt, ok? But wouldn’t that have made him happy, huh?” 

Bruce gently thumped his hand atop Tony’s which was curled around the locker door. “He doesn’t want that, Tony. You know that.” He swallowed. “So what exactly led to that fight?” he was almost afraid to ask and it didn’t help when Tony physically cringed. 

“I went to a party, stayed past curfew...got drunk. The usual.” He shrugged like that was nothing and Bruce tried to remember that Tony didn’t respond well to rants about safety. 

“And what else?” There was more, it was obvious. 

Tony heaved a sigh and slammed the door closed when his Chemistry book slid free. “I came back home and...” he rubbed at his neck. “I was drunk so I was just saying shit to bother him cause he was yelling, right? Y’know I’m good at that.” the book slipped a little from his grip. “I told him that I was with some guys and I may have accidentally come out of the damn closet.” 

Bruce frowned. Tony had been struggling with that idea for a while now. 

“And he said he was taking my car away so I accused him of being homophobic as shit and that was the real reason he was punishing me.” Tony suddenly looked really pained. “But you should’ve seen his Goddamn face, Bruce. I was drunk and I still can’t get it out of my head. He was fumbling through an explanation about how wrong I was....” He shrugged and started walking down the hall again, Bruce following like a puppy. 

“Tony, I’m sure he was just shocked.” 

“Can you please just be on my side, Bruce?” Tony shook his head and Bruce sped up to his side. 

“I am on your side.” He scowled, fumbling with his hands again. “I’m just trying to be logical about this.” 

“No, you’re being hopeful. I know better cause he’s my dad. He wasn’t just shocked. He was pissed.” Tony growled and took off down the hall, leaving Bruce in the dust. 

He stepped slowly to follow but looked up at the nearest clock. 

“My brother is waiting for you in the library.”

“Jesus!” Bruce jumped in the air and nearly fell onto the glossy floor as he turned to face Loki. The greasy and terrifying man was smiling at him in that smirky way, hands behind his back.

"He asked me to come collect you. But it seems you were busy with whatever Tony was bitching about.” He gestured gently to the open space where Tony had been. Bruce would roll his eyes if he weren’t so afraid of the man. “Tsk, tsk, Banner. You should take this tutoring gig more seriously.” 

And with that, Loki elegantly walked right past him. Just like any other time they’ve interacted (Which was like twice), Bruce took that time to shake his body free of the chills he’d acquired. 

He quickly made his way to the library. 

Thor was sitting atop one of the long tables in the library, legs curled into the criss-cross position to keep his book still. His pen dashed furiously across the paper as he attempted to finish the load of homework he’d completely forgotten about until this morning. 

He glanced up just in time to catch a glimpse of Bruce strolling in and his heart momentarily stopped. He was in no mood to get scolded today and if he could just finish the last two problems before he came over, he just might make the day without it. And if he was lucky enough, Bruce might beam at him again. 

Last Thursday had been the best fucking day of Thor’s life. Valkyrie had switched lunches with him, Loki had managed to make it the full day without getting into trouble and Bruce had given him the biggest grin when he reported back with an B in Chemistry. 

“Hey-”

“Bruce!” Thor happily greeted him, already scooting over to give him some room. Bruce awkwardly hopped onto the table next to him with much more hesitance. 

“I told you, I don’t think we’re allowed to sit here-”

Thor shoved his pen behind his ear and showed off his work. He watched while Bruce momentarily forgot his hang-up and slipped his glasses on to look over the papers. “This is good work, Thor. You’ve really improved. I told you that it was only a matter of time.” Bruce pulled back and wiggled the book in front of him. 

“Thanks...” Thor had come into this session with one goal and just because of one compliment, he was flustered into forgetting. He beamed back at Bruce and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn’t totally used to being on the other end of this. “But um...Y’know, I’m still struggling with uh-Math. So, I came back to the idea that it might be beneficial if I had the ability to contact you outside of school. Just to um, help y’know?” 

Thor tried his best not to embarrass himself but was finding it mighty difficult with Bruce staring up at him like a little puppy. 

“So, about that phone number-” 

Bruce swallowed and started playing with his hands. “I told you, I don’t know about that.” He shrugged and faded that off with a nervous chuckle. But upon seeing the way Thor’s face fell, he rushed to explain again. “This isn’t because I don’t like you, Thor. It’s just...we’re good like this, right?” He pushed his glasses back up his nose and gestured at the books between them. 

Thor nodded back, licking his lips. “Yes, of course we are.” He quickly put the smile back on his face and it wasn’t even a chore. Anytime he spent with Bruce was special to him. He wasn’t about to ruin that. He scooted closer and found that his buddy moved in as well, their laps now supporting the open Math book.

This was fine. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Valkyrie was having a pretty shitty day and the sight of a pouty looking Thor was going to be no help unless his problem was more interesting than her test crisis coming next period. She threw him a smile and leaned on her locker. “What’s the matter with you, big guy?” She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Thor looked embarrassed which wasn’t such a common trait for him. “Is it Bruce again?” 

He deflated. “No.” 

“Convincing.” She shrugged and turned back to grab some of her junk, arm sliding painfully against some metal. “When are you going to tell him that you don’t actually need the tutoring?” 

Thor shrugged and that was answer enough. 

“How long have you known him Thor?” 

Her friend paused and shifted on his feet. “Basically since first grade but we only sort of became closer friends during Sophomore year.” 

She hummed. “I’ve only known him since the summer so I can’t give you much that you don’t already know, bud.” She shrugged. “But either he’s interested or he’s not...” She glanced over Thor’s shoulder as she thought on it. “I know Bruce is a little off-beat and...not the best at making decisions or voicing his entire opinion...and his crippling fear doesn’t help that....” 

her tongue clicked and Thor jumped like a man half his size. 

“Am I just freaking you out now?” 

“No....” 

She stared him down. 

“Ok, a little bit-actually-yes you are. A lot.” 

“Ooof.” Valkyrie smacked her palms together and slammed her locker door shut. “Maybe you shouldn’t come to me for advice then, huh?” She shook her head and began to try and walk off. 

She’d met Bruce over the Summer just before the big Senior year. He’d been working at her favorite, favorite Diner in town. It was one of the few Drive-In places left and man oh man, the burgers. Valkyrie licked her lips. 

Bruce new her order by heart within his first few days there and could have it whipped up in no-time if he knew she was coming. So she’d given him her phone number just for that purpose. Which, Bruce was incredibly reluctant and all twitchy about it until she clarified that she didn’t give a shit about anything other than just getting her burger a bit quicker. 

Somehow, Bruce just became her good buddy and through him, she met Thor just a couple days before school started. He was one of the few guys in Bruce’s ‘group’ that he introduced to her because; ‘I think you’d get along great with him! You actually remind me a bit of him.’

“Wait!” Thor suddenly came up next to her again and it was her turn to jump. 

“Shit, you scared the hell outta me!” She smacked his arm, hard. But Thor didn’t seem to mind at all. 

“I forgot the good news!” 

Disinterested again, she shoved one of her ear-buds into her ear and waited. “That scares me. What is it?” 

“I set up a date for you-” He held up a gentle hand when she opened her mouth with a grunt. “I know, I know-that last one kinda suck BUT...” He flashed a very charming grin. “I know the perfect girl and I know you’ll love her. I’m really excited about it.” He patted her gently on the shoulder and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t smooth a little at that last part. 

“What’s her name?”

“Jane. Jane Foster. She’s one of the smartest people I know and surprisingly strong-she slapped me this one time and it stung for like-” 

“Why did she slap you?” Valkyrie raised a brow but was getting an idea of how Thor might know this girl. 

“Well...” He scratched behind his neck and looked off at the posters behind her head. She kicked his shin. “Ow! Ok ok, she might be my ex-girlfriend.” 

Valkyrie sped up but he only chased her down again. 

“Wait! Valkyrie, trust me, Jane’s amazing. A good match for you, I think.” He waved his hand out and she shifted her weight to the other foot. 

“You’re asking me to trust your taste in woman?” 

Thor shrugged, puppy-dog eyes and all which had her blowing air between her gritted teeth. 

“Fine. Send me the details, you big sap.” With a roll of her eyes, she finally took off for class. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

{Friday Night}

“I think he had a fight with his old man or something. It doesn’t feel right to tell you this.” Bucky shook his head and stared at Tony from over Steve’s shoulder. The boy was curled over the ticket booth with the most miserable expression on his face. He’d had that same dead look since their last shift together on Tuesday. Plus, ticket service sucked so that probably wasn’t helping him any. 

Steve hummed into his palm and slid a couple bucks over the counter for his usual movie snack. Bucky thumbed with it a little and danced his fingers across the green. “Do you think...?-” His friend trailed off and he tried not to roll his eyes but it was getting way too difficult these days when it came to this dramatic bullshit. 

“That he likes you?” He whistled, throwing a red cup into the air. It flipped against the glaring yellow lights and landed perfectly in his hand. Cola spilled effortlessly from the machine and bounced a little of the lip of the cup, Bucky licked it off his finger. “Yeah. He does. And I know this because he’s so fucking obvious and basically told me so.” 

Steve’s eyes lit up like they always did at the idea but there was no follow-through of belief. Just sadness. Damn. 

“Well from what I gathered from you, Tony hates you.” Steve started and Bucky nodded. 

“And I hate him too.” he snapped his fingers over his shoulder and shoveled popcorn with his spare. 

“-So I doubt that he talks to you about feelings.” 

“You’re right, he doesn’t. But-” He poked the tiny metal shovel into his friends cheek, giving him a impermanent dimple. “He doesn’t explicitly have to. It’s all on his face every-time you come in. Which, is so damn obvious too Steve, you have no idea.” 

“If it’s so obvious than Tony must have picked up on it and he hasn’t made a move sooooo....” 

“Now you’re just being difficult which I hate so...” He wiggled his hand out. “Go see your stupid movie.” He turned away only to have Steve reached out and pull him back. 

“Has he said anything about me?” 

“Jesus Christ.” Bucky would slap Steve if he wasn’t his best friend-’actually.’ 

Bucky reached out and gently slapped him. “Here, this shouldn’t be too difficult even for a punk like you.” He ignored the fake hurt puppy look and slammed a pen and napkin down onto the glittery counter. “Phone number goes there.” He pointed. “And you can slip it to him on your way to the movie room.” 

Steve sighed and rubbed his palm down to his chin. 

“Hop to it, soldier.” He winked and turned on his best friend. 

There was some shuffling and lingering as far as Bucky could guess from his hearing. He heard the pen drag across the flaky napkin and then footsteps. For a moment, he let himself celebrate a victory. 

He turned on his heels only to find the napkin still sitting on the counter. It was decorated with a small drawing of Bucky standing next to the popcorn machine which was overflowing, sending the snack everywhere. Little pieces of Steve’s hand-drawn popcorn fluff littered the paper and Bucky felt like a fool for believing Steve would actually go for it. 

He scoffed and shoved the paper into his pocket before going back to work.

And he made it through about 17 flawless minutes of restocking the candy shelves when he felt Tony’s presence at the head of the counter. “Hey asshole. What do you want?” He mumbled, scooting a bit on the glossy floor so he could look at him. 

Tony was slouching over the red strip of glittery hell, forearms pressing heavily into the counter and wearing a painfully obvious look of drowsiness. His visor was in his hand rather than burrowed somewhere in his flippy hair. That was Del Costa’s least favorite thing to see of his employees, not that either of them took that to heart. Del was a grumpy little old man with soft eyes for a few employees which just happened to include them. 

“I’m gonna walk out the door, right now. I swear to God.” He rubbed his face and Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“You go ahead and do that. Dare ya.” He scoffed and stood to continue his busy work. They were having an very slow Friday night and he blamed the shitty movies that were currently out. That and the fact that the place was tiny and not too far from a much larger theater that was in the next town over. 

“I would and you know it.” 

Bucky shrugged. “I honestly don’t care and it’d probably make my life a lot easier if you weren’t here so...” He waved his hand towards the double doors and gave him a smug smile and Tony immediately responded by throwing his visor at him. “Why are you so miserable anyway? It’d drag me down if I wasn’t in such a good mood.” He emphasized that just to rub it in a little before lifting Tony’s arms to swipe the cleaning rag under him. 

He held Tony’s arms at the wrists and scrubbed the counter which didn’t even seem to bother him. Instead, Tony went completely boneless and allowed the action with ease. “What’s with that good mood anyway, Hot Topic? It’s freakin’ me out.” He wiggled his fingers and Bucky dropped his hands, they slammed down. 

“I can’t just be in a good mood?” He rolled his eyes. 

“I’ve literally never seen you smile the entire time that I’ve known you, and you’ve done it at least ten times today.” Tony pursed his lips in thought. 

“Get back to work before Mr. Costa sees you.” Bucky tipped his chin towards the incoming group of customers and Tony sighed dramatically. 

“Whatever. I’ll get it out of you sooner or later.” He threw a wink and wandered off, the picture of misery. That was of course until he hit the half-way mark and turned on a flirty smile. If Tony was in the mood for it, he could really play the part of a happy worker well. Even if he was just about quit. Bucky could never even attempt that. Hiding his irritation was one of his weakest points these days. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, you weren’t at your post. Bucky said you were....” Steve paused mid-sentence as he came down the concrete steps. His index finger was lazily slipped into the small bag of popcorn which he had to admit was a bad idea. 

His finger was greased, making his skin filmy and liable to have something slip through. When Tony flung his head his way, Steve suddenly plunged his finger deeper inside like the crisis of spilled popcorn was the most important thing in the world right now. 

Tony was gripping his phone with such intensity that his fingers were curling over the screen and it almost looked as if he were trying to crush the damn thing. “Hey, something I can do for you?” he scratched behind his ear and looked frazzled. Which, in truth, wasn’t that uncommon. 

The flashy lights from the gigantic sign were reflecting nicely into Tony’s warm brown eyes and Steve found himself frazzled now. Tony moved, coming to lean on the blue railing just a few steps down from him. This was the moment that he realized Tony had changed out of his work shirt and was sporting his regular work jeans but with a band t-shirt that was...-'For the love of all that is good and pure in this world, it’s cropped’ and in that lazy casual way that made him want to tilt his head for a better look. 

‘Never seen that much of his skin before...God, was that a dumb thought’. Steve would kick himself if he weren’t standing right there. He’d never seen Tony in a get-up like that before. Not that he stereotyped him but Tony was quite the little...nerd. 

“Chicks dig it.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows and Steve rolled his eyes out of habit. “I spilled-no, your friend ‘spilled’ a large soda on me like ten minutes before my shift ended.” He scowled, looking back towards the building over Steve’s shoulder. The retro blue and red lighting now framing his jawline. “So how was your movie?” 

Tony topped that off with one of those closed mouth smiles that made Steve’s knees weak. 

“Good, good.” he mumbled. “A little much but...that’s kinda what every movie is like these days.” The shrug rolled off his shoulders like 2nd nature. 

“You don’t seem to be that picky these days. You come in just about every other day.” Tony chuckled and swiped his hand under his nose just as fast as the chill that passed through the air. “Your film of choice this time was one of those action flicks. The saucy criminal couple running from the cops and having the best sex of their lives....gotta love it.” His grin widened and Steve was far too nervous. 

“Yeah. There was a surprising amount of layers to it though-”

Tony snorted but he ignored it. 

“Really. The main girl, Natalie, had this whole side story-line about her broken family. It was actually done very well. There was this one scene that-” He felt a tangent coming on but was shortly interrupted by Tony shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“You must’ve really enjoyed it then, huh? You gonna spare me the details?” The skin around the bridge of his nose crinkled with that snide comment. 

Steve bit his lip, not sure what he’d said wrong. 

“I forgot my jacket. But I’ll see ya next time?” He thumped Steve’s shoulder and jogged back into the theater, leaving him confused and with a lot to think about on his ride home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“-I thought you said that he doesn’t really watch these movies?” Tony shot up, completely out of nowhere. Bucky would have jumped if he weren’t used to that shit. 

Again with the eye-rolling but he couldn’t help it. “He doesn’t.”

“Well, he was basically spoiling the entire plot of this movie that he really seemed enthused about watching.” Tony shrugged, like he knew it was a stupid thing to complain about and was already embarrassed about it. 

"His whole world isn’t about you, Tony. He just came out of the theater so of course he’s talking about it. Steve likes to share-and hey, where’s the rest of your shirt?” Bucky teased as he turned to find the guy’s midriff exposed more so than usual. 

Tony looked less than impressed and turned away, eyes drifting towards the glass doors where he could spot Steve’s car driving off. A sigh escaped his lips and Bucky wanted to scream. 

“Did I ruin that good mood?” he edged off into a new subject and Bucky would be glad for it if the new one didn’t involve himself. 

“No.” Was all he intended to say but Tony very clearly wouldn’t be letting it go any time soon. He should have left around twenty minutes ago but here he was, leaning up against the counter like a patient customer. Damn, they needed more of those these days. 

“Come on, tell Daddy what it is.” He wiggled his fingers for a few seconds and his shadow glazed over the counter. 

“I hate that nickname.” He scowled. Tony had been using that for nearly his entire work career at the Horizon Theater and he’d be lying if he said it hadn’t slipped out of his mouth a few times just from hearing it so often. “And please leave before Mr. Costa kicks you out.” 

Tony only gave him a pleading look. 

“Fuck you.” He chuckled because although he was irritated, he’d been dying to tell someone about this all day. He licked his lips and turned his chin down to the counter to stare at the individual glitter pieces behind the glass. “Um...-” shoving some hair behind his ear, he tried not to get embarrassed. “My boyfriend told me he loved me today.” The tone he used was very clearly trying way too hard to come across as indifferent. But his heart was pounding when he thought about it again. 

Tony stepped back, looking impressed. “Wow. Big step.” He nodded but added a small frown. 

“Oh you’re jealous, huh?” Bucky was going to seize anything that would turn the attention off himself.

“Why would I be jealous of your imaginary relationship, Barnes?” 

Bucky slapped his arm but before the fight could really start- 

“Boys!” 

They both jumped this time and from their far right, Mr. Costa strolled over with a large smile. He was a tiny old man who almost looked like he was being swallowed by the dark hallway. He opened his arms and slapped a hand onto Tony’s back. “Why are you still in my theater?” 

“Well I was just-” He lifted his hand only to have Mr. Costa lower it for him.

“You’re off the clock, go home and leave my worker alone, huh?” He grinned with genuine cheer and Tony sighed but turned to leave. 

But not without giving Bucky the finger and yelling a loud goodbye to both of them. Mr. Costa waved back and leaned his bent elbow on the counter. “So, how are we doing today?” 

Bucky rolled his lips together. “Fairly well. Better than last Friday. It’s a real gas here tonight.” He tipped his chin to the small crowd of teens leaving theater 1.

He was rewarded with the nod of acceptance that Mr. Costa was the best at giving. Bucky took in the fact that he was making casual conversation. “Not here to bust my chops, huh sir? What’s your ulterior motive?” He asked, refilling the tiny cup of soda he was allowed. 

“Bust my chops...” He repeated with a shake of his head. “That’s why I like ya, son. Talk just like me.” His hand swiped down his mouth and Bucky grinned. “You tell your little friends about that deal we’re offering soon-on the tickets?” 

Bucky’s shoulders dropped just the slightest at Del’s soft tone. “Yeah-yeah I did, sir. I spread the word.” He took a long sip of the fizzy, burning pop. “I’m sure business will be booming soon.” 

Del Costa nodded once more and gently laid a hand atop Bucky’s before he wandered off, mumbling to himself about the things he had to remember. As he headed over to where the ticket guys were, Bucky let out a long breath. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

{Monday Morning} 

“I honestly just don’t get it.” 

Loki quirked his brow from over Thor’s shoulder and if he wasn’t so happy that his brother was enjoying his company at school for the first time in ages, Thor might’ve shoved his elbow into his stomach. 

What he actually did was groan as he turned to his locker once more. 

“I’m just saying...that guy, really?” Loki pointed with his chin to where Bruce was chatting happily with Valkyrie. He seemed rather enthusiastic as he made some explosive gesture that almost had him fall backwards. He had such a habit of stumbling over his own feet...

Thor grinned impossibly wide. “Yes.” 

“Why?-You know what actually never-mind-” 

Though Loki had changed his mind and was already starting to walk off because he remembered exactly the type of person his brother was, Thor launched into it. “He’s the most...genuine person that I’ve ever known.” His voice turned small and earnest. “He always gives me the best advice, he’s so smart and.....” 

Thor trailed off as Bruce made another gesture that had him bouncing like an excitable puppy. Instead of finishing his sentence, Thor just threw Loki another grin and happily bounded over to his friends. 

Valkyrie smiled at the way Bruce perked up with the added company. “Hey, big guy.” She glanced over her shoulder to where Loki was lingering. Looking a little awkward as he hovered. “What’s up, moody?” She reached over to smack the dude’s arm. 

Loki rolled his eyes but didn’t miss the way Thor’s lit up at the idea of him getting along with his little friend-group. He gave the girl a small smile though he wasn’t entirely sure he could pull off the friendly kind. 

“I’m gonna grab my books from my locker-” Valkyrie tried to throw Loki a hint to make himself scarce as well so the two idiots might have a shot in explaining their feelings. But she wasn’t sure he’d care that much. 

She was about to push past him when Bruce grabbed her arm excitedly. “Hey! Wait, you gotta tell Thor the good news!” 

“Ooooh, what is it?” 

‘Oh, if they only knew what she was trying to give them’. She frowned, letting her arms fall limply in front of her as she reluctantly turned. “It’s nothing. Now if you don’t mind-wait a minute-I don’t care if you mind. I’m leaving-” 

Valkyrie tried to escape again only to have Thor reach out for arm again. 

“Oh come on, you have to tell me now.” Thor demanded and she decided she might as well give up. 

Valkyrie turned and gave Bruce a heated glare before she spoke again. “I had my date with Jane on Friday-” 

Thor lit up. “Oh yes, yes. How did it go?” He gently pat her arms. 

She must’ve accidentally let a smile through there because Thor looked positively excited as he shook her arms. “Good. Great-” She rolled her eyes when the blonde lit up again. “It was fine. Now I’m gonna go-” 

“Wait! Tell him the best part!” Bruce slapped her arm lightly. 

She sighed and collected herself to look at Thor’s happy little face. “We’ve got a second date-But, don’t let this go to your head. I don’t want you thinking you’re the perfect matchmaker.” She shook her finger in his face. 

“But I so obviously am the best.” Thor dropped her arms and spread his own out with a wide grin. She tried not to laugh at the way Loki stepped back to avoid getting hit like it was second nature to him. “I told you that Jane was great for you!” 

Valkyrie pursed her lips. “Uh-huh, you also set me up on four other dates that were...” She wiggled her palm “Not the best.” 

“Well, I was just excited.” He shrugged. “Fifth times a charm, huh?” He reached out once more but she only threw him one last smirk before taking off down the hall. She may or may not be on her way to find Jane’s locker. 

Once she was off, Loki decided that he was done as well and glided away with that elegance of his. 

The air softened from the noisy laughs of their classmates nearby and was suddenly very quiet. Thor spun on his heels to face his much tinier friend but found himself (yet again) extremely and uncommonly nervous. Bruce, though small and nowhere near intimidating, could send him into such a dazed state. 

The light above Mr. Hammonds English class door was flickering as it always would. It shined in Bruce’s eyes each time it caught on again. 

“What-um...what’s your first period again?” Bruce did that nervous tick again (the scratch behind his ear) and bounced his weight from leg to leg. 

“Astronomy.” Thor grinned just thinking about that class. It never failed to keep him interested. “-We just had this whole project about whether we believed in life outside of Earth...” He shoved his hands into his pockets to avoid making more large gestures but the smile was just going to stay-put. “We got assigned a side that we had to defend, right? So luckily, I got the correct side.” 

Bruce nodded, happily listening though he hadn’t really asked for all this information. “That there is life?” 

“Yes, of course. Don’t you think so?”

“Yeah-Yes, I do.” Bruce shrugged. “There’s no way that we’re alone in the universe, that’d be a very...ignorant way of thinking.” He pushed his little glasses up the bridge of his nose. This had been one of his late night discussion topics with Tony just some weeks ago when he’d stayed the night to work on some designs for his father’s company. 

Thor’s smile got brighter which didn’t seem possible. But Bruce only loosened his own smile to a very-near frown. 

“I wish you wouldn’t look at me like that, Thor.”

That sentence stunned the blonde for a moment. “What’s wrong with the way I look at you?” 

Bruce blushed though he tried to hide it. “It’s like...-” He took in some air. “I dunno...like you got real feelings...” ‘For me’ was implied but Thor knew Bruce well enough by now to know that he was far too embarrassed to say something like that.

“I do. Have I not made my feelings clear enough?” He was genuinely baffled. Thor made no attempt to hide anything he felt. He’d asked Bruce multiple times to hang-out past school, complimented him, and tried to get his number at least four times now. 

“I know that you-...well, I know you’ve said that you...” Bruce sighed, tilting his chin up to Mr. Hammonds light. “Might wanna ‘hang-out’ but...I don’t think that’s the type of thing I’m cut out for.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I just mean...a relationship with you-which isn’t an insult Thor. I would never say something to hurt you.” Bruce quickly rushed over to pat the guy’s chest. He could be so oddly touchy-feely without noticing even when discussing something like this. “We just don’t...-We’re very different people.” 

Thor licked his lips and nodded. “I think we’re more similar than you think. Like all the times we get sidetracked in conversation when you help me study. During tutoring? And we’ve become so...in sync. You really helped me out when I was having my family issues, we don’t mind when the other goes off a long ramble about a topic, we make each other laugh....and even Loki likes you, not that he’d say so-” 

“He does?” 

“Oh yeah, he said that you amuse him. Which, is a compliment for Loki at least.” Thor shrugged. “Anyway, I think that if you gave me a shot, you might feel something?” He pawed at his hands as his nerves rose from his stomach to his chest. 

“I dunno, Thor-” 

“That’s ok. You don’t have to say yes. You don’t even have to give me an answer at all. I reassure you, I’m fine with just friends as long as I get to be around you.” Thor gently pat down on Bruce’s shoulder. 

Bruce looked down at Thor’s hand and became lost in his own head. Overthinking. He was especially good at that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

{Monday Night} 

Bucky was being particularly insufferable. Tony was doing his best to give the guy the benefit of the doubt because he’d done his fair share on the other side. And Bucky may have complained but he always allowed Tony to have his little rants and such. 

But Bucky was just parading around with the hardest looking frown that Tony had ever seen. It was very scary when a customer approached he just switched the damn thing to a bright grin with such speed that it knocked the wind outta Tony. 

Plus, Bucky could be a little destructive when he was angry though he suspected it wasn’t totally on purpose. It just seemed to be on those kinda days where the guy would run into displays and knock them over. His mumbled swears could be heard from the other side of the counter but almost nowhere else in the place. Just his luck. 

“Hey, what’s the matter with you?” Tony gently pinched his arm only to get slapped away. 

“Nothing just-Oh shit. No way.” Bucky’s eyes widened as he raised his arms in mock defeat. Tony stepped back and craned his neck to see what the guy was so suddenly worked up about. 

Walking up to the counter was a harmless looking guy around their age with a smirk on his face. “Hey, Buck.” 

“I’m don’t have the strength for this guy today. Nope. Tony, you take care of him.” Bucky shook his head and turned away. Honestly, Tony sprinted to the counter because he’d had enough of angry Bucky today. 

As Tony rung up the guy’s choice of two hot-dogs, he and Bucky seemed to communicate over his shoulders. He could tell by the way the man lazily shot up the finger with a glowing smirk. Bucky’s groan was loud and full. 

Tony wanted to get in the middle of the drama immediately, planning to bother Bucky about it as soon as the dude left. 

The guy collected his little paper trays of greasy food but instead of walking off to either of the hallways of theater rooms, he smoothly glided around the red counter. He kept a dog in hand but slid the other across the glitter to Bucky’s waiting hand. 

Tony couldn’t help but wave his hand with confusion from his place far across the wide circled counter. 

The brunette smiled, the first genuine kind of the day, and mumbled a thank you that was kinda muffled against the other guy’s cheek in a greeting kiss. 

“Well I’ll be Damned! You weren’t lying.” Tony chuckled but he was either too far away or the two idiots were too far off in their own land. He suspected it was the second because the counter was nowhere near that large plus he could delightfully hear everything they said, if he listened carefully. 

“I’m picking you up after work today at nine, right?” 

Bucky nodded with a small hum as his mouth curled around the hot-dog. The guy watched Tony’s co-worker with an amused yet maybe aroused kind of smile. “Seriously, this is hot to you, Sam?” Bucky chuckled, swallowing his mouthful before sticking his finger in his mouth and sliding it back out with a pop. 

Sam licked his lips but rolled his eyes. “You’re an asshole, you know that right?” 

Bucky nodded and gently smacked Sam’s cheek. “You love it. Where are we going?” 

Sam took a quick bite of his food and looked off towards the front doors. “That is for me to know and for you to find out later.” The comment ended with him poking his finger into Bucky’s arm. 

Tony hadn’t ever seen his co-worker so ok with being touchy-feely. In fact, he seemed more than just ok with it.

Bucky wasn’t even hesitant about snatching Sam’s hands away from his hot-dog and curling their fingers together, elbows resting on the counter as they swayed. “So you don’t know what we’re doing, that’s what you mean. Right?” 

An annoyed sigh broke free from his partners mouth. “I have plans. I always have plans. You’re the one who just makes date night up as you go along.” He pointed one of his fingers to the best of his ability with Bucky’s gripped nearby. 

Sam pulled away slightly but gave Bucky’s hands one more playful squeeze. “Anyway, I gotta go but I’ll see you later. Love ya, B.” He quickly gave Bucky a kiss on the cheek and started to let go his hands. 

“Love you too.” Bucky’s response was far more mumbled and shy than Sam’s. Tony figured that he might even be blushing from the way he tried to linger their grip as Sam took off with his own hot-dog. 

With Sam gone, Tony slid his way over with the biggest smirk. 

“Shut-up, Tony.” 

“I haven’t even said anything.” 

“Keep it that way.” Bucky shoved past him and began his routine with the broken butter dispenser. It had been funny for the first half of their shift but now it was just sad. 

“That’s pointless and you know it.” Tony rolled his eyes and shoved Bucky away with his hip and finally got his hands on the machine. “Listen, I won’t say much but...that soft little ‘I love you’ was a new side of cute for you.” 

Bucky growled. “Stop talking.” 

“Are you embarrassed?” Tony teased, turning around to face him. “What was with that stunt show, anyway? I thought you hated the guy when he walked in. You managed to fool even me.” His arms crossed. 

“It’s just something we do.” Bucky shrugged, not knowing how else to explain it. The thing he had with Sam was so unlike any other relationship he’d ever experienced and he’d like to keep the details to himself. So, he would just have to do what he does best. Which was deal with his annoying co-worker in the only way possible, shift the attention away from himself and onto Tony. 

“You’re just jealous cause you’re alone and sad.” He mocked a pout and flipped one of the flimsy red & gold cups in the air. “-And don’t you dare get all mopey about it cause you sure as hell could do something about it but you don’t.” He spoke just before Tony could open his mouth to complain and smacked the cup mid-air to whack him. 

The empty theater memorabilia bounced off his head and thumped against the glossy floor with a satisfying hollow pop. 

Tony didn’t seem to have any more energy left as he stared at it for a solid thirty seconds of silence before walking off. Defeat caved his back in slightly and slouched his stance as he went off to bother someone else. 

Bucky felt conflicted but decided to look forward to his own date night rather than take on Tony’s issue just yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tony was equal parts excited and horribly confused when Bruce Banner rolled into the theater, alone and on a Monday night. His brows shot into the air and hid behind his falling strands of brunette hair. 

Bruce approached with slow caution and with his usual confused expression. “I thought you didn’t work Monday nights?” 

“I always work Monday nights, genius.” Tony chuckled and fiddled with his fingers. 

“Oh shit.” Bruce smacked his forehead and began to rub his fingers against it with intensity. 

“Woah, woah-buddy.” Tony wagged his hands around. “Why were you trying to avoid me? Is it about our last conversation because I’ve been meaning to talk to you-” 

“No, no. It’s not that, Tony!” He interrupted his friend with a genuinely kind grin. “You know that you can always talk to me about your problems with your dad, right? I didn’t mean to make you think that I was on ‘his side’. I was just trying-” 

Tony felt that familiar rush of embarrassment that came with talking openly about his problems but he smiled. “I know, Bruce-baby.” He reached out to pinch his cheek and got smacked away. Bruce’s face begged him to actually be serious. “I know. I’m thankful.” The tiny towel flung with his hand gestures. 

“Anyway, I’m surprised that you left your house. Why is Bruce Banner showing up to the theater? And alone?” 

Bruce opened his mouth but never got the chance to speak because a happy looking blonde darted up behind him from the direction of the ticket stand. 

‘Thor?’

“Thor?” Tony was beyond confused now and Bruce had taken to hiding his face in his hands when the blonde bounded over. 

“Stark!” Thor tipped his chin in greeting. 

Tony had basically known the same group of guys since he was little. First grade was when he palled around with Bruce, Thor, Clint, Natasha and Steve. They were each others ‘classroom’ friends. 

Tony had Rhodey, who was his best friend that got put into a different class.

Steve talked about his best friend Bucky nearly every day who had tragically gone to a different school. 

Thor used to just talk to everybody. 

Clint & Natasha had been the only two ‘real’ friends in that group. They were scary. Like twins. Tony got chills just thinking about it. 

Since the 1st grade, they had all just grown-up around each other & in the same schools. Some stayed kinda close and others didn’t. Tony wasn’t bitter about any of it, not at all. 

He had not been aware that Bruce was even regularly speaking to Thor again. 

“Oh wow.” He blinked slowly and habitually started preparing the usual snacks ordered by their customers. Two sodas and a large popcorn. “What are the two of you doing here tonight?” He attempted to throw Bruce an amused look but the guy was too embarrassed to make eye contact. 

“We’re on a date!” 

Tony nearly choked. 

Thor’s voice was laced with excitement until he glanced down at his partner. “Unless...you didn’t want to call it that-because then of course, we’re just hanging out or..?-” 

Bruce tried to be subtle about the way he tugged gently on Thor’s sleeve but Tony was just able to catch it. “No-um....yes-yeah.” Bruce struggled through his words at first but finally glanced up. “We’re on a date.” 

Tony would literally applaud Bruce on his ability to overcome his habit of anxiety over such things but he didn’t think Bruce would like that very much. 

“Why don’t you go get our seats and I’ll bring back the snacks?” Bruce tugged on Thor’s sleeve again and the big dork nodded, patting his friends arm as he left. 

When the blonde was a good distance away, Tony leaned over and shook his friend by the shoulders. “Look at you! Wow. I’m so proud...yet so...” He leaned back with his arms crossed “Jealous.” 

His friend blushed and slapped his hand against his cheek to cover it. 

“And not to mention, confused?” He added. 

“I’ve been tutoring Thor.” Bruce tried to clarify. “Since the end of Junior year.” 

“Why didn’t I know this?” 

“I don’t know! I just didn’t...-I...” He shrugged. “I didn’t think it was that big of a deal but then Thor...” He looked in the direction the guy took off in. “Well, he’s expressed an interest in...me?” 

“Don’t sound so confused Bruce. You’re a catch.” Tony winked but tried to get his point across with honesty. “I can’t say this hasn’t completely thrown me off but don’t sell yourself short. You’re a great guy. Hell, I would’ve dated you Freshman year if you asked.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and stole a piece of popcorn from the container Tony slid over. “That’d be a disastrous relationship.” He chuckled and Tony pretended he was offended. “I just don’t know.” Bruce laid his chin in his hand and sighed. 

“You’re on a date with a wonderful, blonde, jock. who seems to really like you. Just enjoy it.” Tony thought it best not to let his bitterness drip into his tone at all.

Bruce shrugged. “How are you doing?” 

‘Typical of him to switch subjects’. Tony didn’t feel like masquerading with dramatics, so he gave an honest sigh. “It is what it is, Bruce. The old man...” His sentence faded into a far off thought while his hand hung loosely in the air. “Will be here to pick me up after my shift and for the first time in a long time...I don’t even feel like gettin’ his goat. I’m too tired to argue tonight.” 

Bruce’s face suggested that he wanted to talk some more but it also expressed a loud eagerness to return to Thor. So, Tony shoved the snacks over and cracked a small smile. 

“Enjoy your date.” 

Bruce wandered off with a mixture of emotions brewing but that was nothing new. ‘God, just hope the guy lets go and has some fun.’ Tony wished Bruce well but couldn’t help but feel hopelessly jealous that everyone seemed to be getting into a relationship but him. 

The blonde jock that he had his eyes on was never going to make a move. 

Life sucked.


	2. Sick of movies?

{Tuesday Afternoon} 

On half-days of school, it seemed that a silent agreement went into motion that each grade would go somewhere different & specific to celebrate. 

Freshman were designated the crummy little McDonald's where they could comfortably cause a scene yet miraculously not be kicked out. 

Sophomores got the Sub-Sandwich joint that was quite the walk away from the school and got your order right most of the time. 

Juniors were at the warm pizza shop with the most delicious slices a person could ever ask for. 

Seniors were basically living in the BBQ restaurant. It was the staple of their crummy little town and deservedly so. 

And Sam and Bucky were laying side by side on Sam’s rickety twin-sized bed, happily skipping the tradition. Bucky was propped up by his forearm which was gradually falling deeply into sleep and his spare was hanging in the air while his fingers curled and uncurled around Sam’s. The sun was coming in through the window and leaving the tiniest sun-spot against the wall behind them and from where Sam was sitting, it dusted Bucky’s face with a golden blush. He scooted over slightly to give his partner some more room but only succeeded in causing another loud shriek of protest from the bed springs. 

Bucky let his head fall back with a sigh. “God, your bed is so fucking loud.” His hair shook out of his eyes with the sudden movement. “It’s gonna give your parents the wrong idea, you know?” He spoke softly and pushed Sam’s palm back against the pillows. “And they already don’t like me.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and smacked Bucky’s hand. “My parents love you, man.” 

His partners eyebrow shot up with doubt but Sam only continued. 

“They talk about you all the time. Why do you think I invited you for lunch today-?”

“Easy, you love my company.” His voice was teasing and soft as he dragged his fingers down from Sam’s now open palm to his elbow. 

“They think you’re good people.” Sam dipped his chin down to emphasize that he really meant it and Bucky blinked his eyes away like he always did when things got serious. So Sam took the initiative and grabbed for Bucky’s left arm when he made the move to bring his fingers back up. “Hey, I’m serious. They are psyched that I’m dating such a stand-up guy.” He let go of Bucky’s arm and softly pressed his finger under his chin to lift it. 

Bucky hummed quietly and curled his fingers around Sam’s wrist. “Even though I spilled your dad’s soup all over your kitchen table last time I ate here?” 

Sam laughed loudly at the memory. “They thought that was cute.” 

“Cute?” Bucky frowned. “I ruined that tablecloth.” 

“Yeah but I told them it was because you were trying to play footsie with me and accidentally kicked the table leg.” Sam rolled his lips together to try and conceal his laughter when Bucky’s cheeks flushed with a real pink blush. 

“Hey! That was supposed to stay between us!” Bucky playfully started attempting to roll his body over Sam’s. “That’s so fucking embarrassing Sam!” He kicked his left leg over him and crawled on top, the twin bed’s springs squeaking over and over. 

Sam couldn’t stop laughing long enough to remind Bucky of the noise but he didn’t much mind with all the wrestling. That was until he started hearing the sound of his mothers footsteps coming up the stairs. There wasn’t enough time to do more than just shove Bucky off of him...sending him to the carpet with a soft thud just as his bedroom door creaked open.

“Hey boys, lunch is downstairs when you’re ready.” She smiled, stringing a dish towel through her fingers while she spoke. “And remember to keep this door open a few inches, huh?” She smirked as her eyes fell upon a dizzy looking Bucky on the floor. 

Sam smacked his hands over his face as soon as his mother left and groaned with embarrassment. 

“You’re lucky you have carpet, Sam. I smacked my head pretty hard.” Bucky teased, crawling over and kneeling in front of where Sam sat on the bed. Slowly he grabbed at his partners wrists and pulled his palms from his eyes. 

“That was your own fault.” 

“Eh, well.” Bucky shrugged. “That may be true but you owe me cause you’re the one who threw me off the bed instead of warning me like a decent person would.” He playfully shook Sam’s wrists and his friend scrunched up his nose. 

“I panicked. I didn’t have enough time.” He shrugged and rolled his eyes. “But I’ll get you lunch on my card tomorrow if it makes you happy.” He grinned and wiggled out of his grip so he could start getting up.

Bucky only shoved his way between Sam’s legs and grinned. “You’re so good to me, sweetheart.” 

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Sam closed his legs around him as tight as he could, figuring it was ok because his mother had mostly shut the door. Bucky rested his forearms atop Sam’s thighs and shrugged. “Now can we please go eat?” 

Bucky nodded but then grabbed at Sam’s hands again, pulling at his long sleeves. “Wait, say it again, would ya?” 

Sam paused before he put together what Bucky was gettin’ at and his face fell into it’s happiest smile. He sighed dramatically like it was a hassle instead of the the epitome of how he felt. “I love you, dumb-ass.” 

Bucky happily let his hands free and broke from Sam’s legs. “Love you too.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

There was something about traipsing around his home with his bare-feet pressing against the cold hardwood floor that Tony loved. The long fabric of his over-sized sweatshirt hit his skin just around the middle of his thighs and the cup of coffee curled in his hand was steaming. 

He’d figured he could get away without sleeping the previous night because he’d only be at school half the time, he’d just take a nap when he got home. But of course, he never actually takes these naps that he uses to excuse this kind of behavior. 

So Tony went right back to work as soon as he came home and made himself comfortable. Pulling some of his equipment that he’d left in other rooms of the house, he strolled into what he referred to as his ‘Lab’ though it wasn’t completely up to his standards yet. 

Three desks occupied most of the space with an overflowing amount of papers and equipment that he’d saved his own money up for. 

Tony twirled about the room and opened drawers to dig for whatever it was that he wanted. They were left hung open and really hammered in the idea that he needed more space. 

The drawer that housed most of his old gaming systems (which were for more leisurely experiments that were just for him where he could borrow some pieces from) was hanging dangerously too far down. It would have crashed if not for one Howard Stark who had somehow come home early from work and into the lab without Tony even noticing. 

“Ever heard of knocking, dad?” Tony mumbled but did not turn around to greet his old man. Instead, he continued fumbling around with his work. 

“The door was open.” 

Tony rolled his eyes and finally turned to where his father was standing. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his dress pants and he sported his usual dry expression. 

“Was there a reason why you came in?” Tony fiddled with some of the papers on his desk and plopped down into the soft wheely chair nearby. His legs habitually laid atop the desk and occupied most of the space. 

Howard crossed his arms and looked painfully awkward which was not something that happened too often. “What are you working on?” 

“I know that’s not what you came for but I’ll humor you for a minute.” Tony thumped his pen down and rolled his eyes like he wasn’t secretly a little eager to share his work. “Just some model airplane kinda deal. But it’s actually a bit more than that...” 

Tony hopped up to get his project and ignored his fathers watchful eyes. “A kind of delivery system for medical aid.” he shrugged and held out his model. “I modified the program of this old gaming system, boosted the output-and here’s the clever part-linked it to a communications satellite so I can fly the thing halfway around the world on 1 battery charge.” He finished his little speech and shoved the pen behind his ear. 

Howard examined the model carefully before nodding his head. “That is impressive.” 

“You’re holding back, why are you holding back? You never do that.” Tony sat up.

Howard only shrugged. “I’d make some changes, is all. But listen, Tony, I just came here to talk to you-” 

Tony scowled and leaned back in his chair. “There it is. Whatever you wanna talk about, I don’t. I have work to do. So...” Tony waved his hands towards the door but Howard remained stoic. 

“I’ll remind you in case you’ve forgotten, I am your father, young man. You need to treat me with respect. I will have none of these childish games that you so smugly think you’re good at playing.” Howard stood tall, hands out of pocket and Tony frowned. “Your mother asked me to speak with you because she’s been worried.” 

“God forbid you show me that you care.” His eyes rolled again and he stood from his chair. “What do you want to talk about, dad? What’s so important?” 

“Your behavior. The parties, the drinking, staying out past curfew-” 

“What else?” 

Howard rolled his eyes. “We’re back on this? I’m the bad guy because I don’t want you hanging out with...some boys. Be a respectable man and keep that part of your life private.”

Tony wiped his hand down his face to his chin and sighed. 

“What happened to the thing you had going with my assistant Annabel’s daughter...? Cecilia?” 

“Cissy was a great girl but severely not my type, dad.” He never thought in a million years that his father would ever play dumb about something. But alas, he was the great Howard Stark proving Tony wrong again for the millionth time.

Howard sighed deeply and the worry lines on his face were deeply exposed. “And you’re absolutely sure about that?” 

Tony widened his eyes for a few seconds before they grew too dry and he had to blink. “What like...have I experimented enough to prove my hypothesis?” He smacked his pen against his open palm and waited for his dad’s response. “Cause, gotta say dad, I’ve done a lot of experimenting to come up with my conclusion.” 

Tony was good at saying shit to make his dad pissed. 

“Never-mind. I can’t have this discussion with you because you obviously want to behave like a child.” Howard waved his hand in that ‘Holier-than-thou’ attitude and started to walk off. 

“No! Say what you really want to say, dad! Come on. Be a respectable man and tell your own damn son how you really feel!” He was suddenly desperate to hear what his father thought. He’d spent so long assuming it or being denied of it. 

“How I really feel, huh?” His father spun on him so fast that it knocked the wind out of Tony. He’d never seen his dad express so much anger. He usually opted for subtlety and cold looks. “You are an ungrateful brat. You stay out all night and worry your mother til she’s practically sick. And I come to find out that it’s because you’re sleeping around with guys?-” 

“I was just exaggerating, I haven’t actually slept with-” 

“I don’t care, son. It’s the fact that your Goddamn embarrassing this household. My co-workers have kids at these little high-school parties and I don’t need the talk to be about my son and some boys.” 

Tony swallowed and found that his throat was painfully dry. 

“Are you proud of that? Give me an answer and maybe prove yourself to be an honest man, at the very least.” 

Tony didn’t want to appear nervous but his heart was pounding. “Fuck off. I’m leaving.” Was about all he could muster before he took a pre-packed bag that was sitting on a desk for such occasions like this. 

He pushed past his lovely father and stormed about the house and slammed the door behind him. 

:

:

He stepped out into the street, feeling the brisk air which signaled their school year was coming up on it’s end very soon. Another block in the road towards acquiring the attention of one Steve Rogers. Suddenly the pressure of it all was getting to him. He swallowed a thick ball of mucus and enjoyed the way the low-hanging sun bled warm light onto his moist neck. 

The lighting was just that special kind of muted orange. Which reminded Tony of days he’d spent playing games at the park with the old gang. But those thoughts only lingered before the nostalgia was swallowed and adulthood was spat out onto the dirty sidewalk of a park which no more than a parking lot now. 

He rolled his lips together and looked at that empty lot, picturing the old swing sets and shit, when deliberately quiet footsteps fell next to him. 

“Missing our young, dumb days, huh Tony?” The smirk was clear in her voice. 

“Hey, Nat.” Tony chuckled and started walking his path again. 

Natasha smiled and decided to join him...apparently. She strolled on at the same pace and remained completely quiet in that eerie way of hers. 

“Was on my way to Bruce’s house actually.” Tony clicked his tongue. 

Nat shook her head. “Nah, he’s at that barbecue place with Thor, Loki and his weird friend-” 

"The witch?”

Nat smiled. “Wanda.” She corrected. “What’s with the two of them lately anyway? Never thought they were all that close, even when we were kids.” She pursed her lips and Tony smirked, having knowing something that Nat didn’t was always a rush. 

“Thor took Bruce out on a date to the theater on Monday night.” He bumped their arms together. “Not that Bruce wanted me to know about it, got my work days messed up. He seemed apprehensive.” 

“Holy shit.” She paused. “Guess I was too busy with you & Steve’s game of ‘Will-they-won’t-they’ to notice.” She returned the bump and happily sped up a bit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

{Wednesday Morning} 

“I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war.” Jane Foster puffed out her chest and crossed her arms as she stood at the head of the science lab. “I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die.” She stepped forward strongly and stared dead forward for a few moments before giggling. 

From the bar tables, Thor and Valkyrie clapped next to the bunsen burner and sink. Loki set his chin on his palm and pursed his lips even though he wasn’t actually asked to be a judge. 

“I’m not trying to get a dramatics award, Loki.” She rolled her eyes. “Just trying to pass a History skit, ok?” She walked over and nudged him lightly before taking a seat next to Valkyrie. “Also last I checked, you didn’t like hanging around Thor’s friends.” She tipped her chin.

Loki smirked. “I have a free period and Wanda is in AP English. So I thought I’d spend what little time I have with you three-” Thor smiled at that. “It’s proving to be very boring.” 

“Would it still be boring if I shoved this beaker up your nose?” Valkyrie happily waved one of the skinnier looking beakers and leaned over Thor. Jane couldn’t help but smile with a touch of admiration and amusement. 

Loki didn’t seem bothered at all, just waved his hands up like he was better than that. “I’ll just wander the halls, shall I?” He winked and pushed the door open with his back and twirled out. 

“I think he’s opening up.” Thor smiled and merely shrugged when the girls gave him questioning looks. “He let me talk about Bruce with him.” He gestured his hand out. 

“More like at him.” Valkyrie added, glancing back at Jane with a grin as she squished closer. 

“All he ever has to add is those annoying little quips that sound all elegant but are really insulting.” Jane continued for her with hand-twitching gestures and beamed when Valkyrie smiled. 

Thor paused, realizing that he may be intruding on something without knowing. He wasn’t even sure they knew how close they were being. He did that little closed mouth grin and slapped the table. “I’ll just go tell Darcy about my date with Bruce.”

“Alright, moody.” Valkyrie teased, with a gentle smile. 

Thor stopped trying to stand and fell back on his stool. “SO.” He began and the girls happily listened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tony stood on his tip-toes as he shoved his books into his locker. His shirt riding up as he stretched his arms and an approaching Steve found himself paying too much attention to the small peek of skin just above his hipbone.

Tony flattened his feet and twirled to face Steve who put on a grin, hugging some books to his chest. "Can you put these in your locker? Mine's too far from my next classes." He smiled a little and Tony raised his brow.

“Is it just me or is that an odd request, Steve?” Tony chuckled though he was actually panicking, overthinking already. But he reached out nonetheless to grab the tiny stack. 

Steve watched him with oddly interested eyes as Tony twisted them upright and got ready to shove them into the mess that was his locker...but-

Tony rolled his lips together and tried not to blush as he lowered the paperback of ‘The Great Gatsby’ with the napkin tapped to the cover. More specifically, a napkin from his theater with a little doodle of Steve on it. And above him, a bubble which read; “Sick of movies? how about coffee on Saturday?”

Tony glanced over at the blonde jock who looked as if he deserved someone beyond better and tried to hide his shock. “There are only the pursued, the pursuing, the busy and the tired.” He quoted straight from the book & glanced up again with a smirk as he flicked his fingers against the cover. 

Steve grinned. “Pursing.” He pointed his thumb into his chest and Tony felt his stomach flip. 

He clicked his tongue and shut the locker with ease. “I’m not generally the pursued, Steve.” He gestured to himself and pushed past him as if he wasn’t hopelessly developing even stronger feelings for him as the days passed. “The busy and tired? More like it.” 

Steve watched him go off in dramatics for a few seconds before strolling after him with a small smile & a glint in his eyes. “Determined. Unbelievably smart. Charming ego. Better than any guy or gal in this school.” 

Tony internally rolled his eyes at the cliche teen romantics of it all. 

“C’mon, Tony. I think you have feelings for me too. How did this end up in me begging you endlessly for one date?” He smirked and was happy to see that Tony returned it with joy. 

“Maybe it’s my charming ego.” He shrugged and sped off to his next class but not before flipping Steve a peace sign and a wink. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bruce Banner managed to get through his first three classes with no lasting effects other than the growing bags under his eyes and a load of homework he was already planning on finishing soon.

However, he did end up avoiding Thor which was just plain rude... 

Each time unsettled Bruce more but he kept finding himself waiting for the next almost-encounter with some kind of mixture of eagerness for seeing the blonde but disdain for himself. He brushed it off for a few minutes as he trudged down the hall.

His favorite part of school days was the time he spent lingering at his locker. He’d discovered the idea of bringing himself a snack to stash inside his locker at the beginning of the day would feed him for at least the rest of the day. It was a minimal joy to have amidst the passing days of agonizing work and annoying people. It had been Tony’s tradition originally but Bruce decided to copy it almost instantly upon hearing it all the way back to Freshman year. 

It helped him to have something to look forward too, which was lame but did help his grumpiness. Which, if that continued to grow, he’d become irritable and maybe have what some called his ‘anger issues’. It wasn’t if not having a snack in the middle of the day cause him to rage out. But, Bruce found he could easily get worked up to an angry state if pushed too hard. 

Bruce reached his hand in his locker for another handful of his snack for the day, those weird Pretzel Rods. He’d been told they were a boring snack but he actually liked them...Hell, he liked having something salty in the middle of the day-

“Hey Bruce.”

“Shit!” Bruce must have jumped eight feet into the air from pure shock. He banged his head on the edge of his locker and let out a few choice swears as he choked down the last crunch he took and turned behind him. 

Thor leaned down a little to rub at Bruce’s sore spot for him, which made the smaller man a little flustered. “It’s fine, Thor. Just a bump.” He chuckled and ushered the much larger hand away. 

Thor nodded, backing up a little. “I was just...” He chuckled, awkwardly. “You know we haven’t talked since our date-if you’re still comfortable calling it that, of course-and I-”

Bruce shook his head. “That’s completely on me-”

“Well, yeah. I did try to reach out-” Thor paused and shook his head. “Sorry, sorry. That was rude. Go on.” He smiled in that special little pure way of his that Bruce found it hard to take any offense. 

“I just...” Bruce swallowed, not sure how to explain to Thor just how terrifying it was for him to express interest in a man who just shouldn’t even be interested in him in the first place. It was just physically impossible. “I-uh...honestly don’t know how to act and I’ve never been with a guy let alone....” he gave Thor a once over. “It’s uncomfortable for me to talk about, sorry.” Bruce nodded, accepting that it was as far as he could go. He held out a Pretzel Rod like that might help. 

Thor gently took the snack and thumped it against his palm with a smile. “Man, I really like you, Bruce.” He turned the rod over with an amused expression but quickly looked up. “I hope you know that. But if you think you’d be more comfortable as friends...” Thor flicked the pretzel through his fingers. “I’d be ok with that. I just hope it’s not because I accidentally dumped my coke on your lap.” He chuckled shyly.

Bruce brightened. “Definitely not. That was...very endearing, actually.” He blushed. The bell rang over their heads and Bruce frowned. “I’d really like to talk this out with you Thor, ok? Really. Let’s meet after school on Friday...get some tutoring done too?” he asked, feeling very open and vulnerable. But Thor made it all melt away in an instant by happily biting his pretzel rod and nodding. 

“I’ll be there.” He raised the bitten half in a ‘cheers’ sort of gesture...

Bruce strolled off with an amused and confused smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Fourth Period for the twins was Gym class. 

Which meant Pietro was having the time of his life, running around the track for the mile was probably the highlight of his school year. Wanda watched him turn a corner and felt the corner of her mouth pop up. 

They’d been a lot closer when they were younger but being teenagers seemed to change their relationship immensely. Growing into their very different personalities proved hard for them to match each other, thus made getting along difficult. 

He had his friends and she had hers...she swung the small grip she had on Loki’s palm and continued to walk the track instead of running. “He’s wearing the running shoes I got him for Hanukkah last year.” She mused as Pietro finished...first place. “Wish I was as good at something as he is with...this.” She gestured to the track with a frown.

Loki smiled. “You are.” he swung their grip that time before strolling a little ahead and walking backwards. "Look at you, the mighty Wanda Maximoff, with all your strength in the science of magic...” He trailed off and smirked when she rolled her eyes. “Seriously, Wanda. You’re one serious witch.” 

Wanda grinned. “Nobody takes that seriously except you, Loki.”

Her friend slowed down and strolled next to her again. “You’re smart, Wanda. Who cares of the physical strength it takes to run laps?” He teased her brother. “We’re going to college together, leaving our thick-headed brothers behind, and you’re going to study metaphysics.”

Wanda reached for his hand again and was happy, at least for the moment. Knowing both of them were actually proud of their brothers. 

“So, Thor’s after that Banner guy, you said?” She asked as they turned the fourth corner on their second lap. 

Loki scowled. “Yeah. Seems rather hung up on the whole idea of Bruce.” He shrugged. “They used to hang out a lot when we were younger. But mostly just at school. At home...” Loki shook his entire body and Wanda chuckled. “He’d have all those sleepovers with those testosterone filled jerks and that Sif girl.” 

Loki hated remembering all the times he’d tried to join those sleepovers as a mere child and been mercilessly teased out by Thor’s friends. Sure, he understood the classic younger sibling is ‘lame’ family trope but...it was Hell when added on to the fact that Thor was Odin’s favorite. 

Wanda nodded. “Growing up makes us all jerks sometimes.” She spoke in her ominous tone and looked off in the distance before Pietro jogged past them; she instinctively held her hand out for a quick high-five. 

The sound of their hands slapping made Loki smirk. “You’re right. Siblings are a torture but they are...” He looked off in Pietro’s path. “fun to have around.” 

The two of them grinned and continued to slack off. 

:

:

:

:  
:

:

: 

“Pietro is driving some of his friends home so he doesn’t care if I go home with you guys.” Wanda spoke as she walked back over to where Loki was leaning on the brick wall of the school building. Her eyes squinted from the glare of the sun but she smiled at the heat. 

“Tell your parents you’re sleeping over, I wanna try out some new stuff with my make-up and I-....” Loki paused and watch the oddball twirl about his pointer finger, which was dripping with subtle blood. He smirked. “What are you doing weirdo?”

She held out the cut for him to examine. “I cut it on Pietro’s watch-” She waved it around for a second before raising it up to her chin. 

Loki rolled his eyes, disgruntled at the sight. “I thought you stopped doing that, it’s so...uncivilized.” he watched the girl pop her finger into her mouth and suck the blood like it was no big deal. She shrugged and smiled around the finger, held still by her teeth now. 

From over her shoulder, Loki spotted a carefree looking Thor bounding over. He was making quick goodbyes to his little group, winking at Valkyrie as she and Jane fled school grounds. 

He stopped short of the pair and smiled brightly. Wanda tried to return the gesture but once she pulled her finger outta her mouth, lines of blood covered her teeth. Loki laughed at her but Thor just continued to grin at her. 

“Shut-up.” She pinched Loki’s arm as they followed Thor to the car and began swiping her tongue across her teeth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

{Wednesday Night} 

“Your body heat is making me uncomfortable.” 

Sam tried to look up at Bucky while he spoke but the man’s chin was resting on the top of his head which made it rather difficult and though it was a touch too warm, Sam felt quite relaxed. 

They were curled up on the small bed that conquered most of the room in Sam’s room, his elbow probably poking into Bucky’s ribs. It wasn’t often that Bucky spent the night, due to the fact that Sam’s parents were wise to their relationship. But, they made an exception as long as Bucky slept in the guestroom once it was time for sleep...that and the door stayed open a few inches. It was no paradise but...they liked to be together. 

Bucky pulled slightly back and allowed Sam to scoot off his lap and plant himself firmly next to him on the couch. “The problem is that you’re always freezing.” He threw his arm around the man once more as if that previous complaint meant nothing to him which was something Sam often did. 

“Sam, you almost always feel like you’ve been out in the sun for a week.” Bucky scrunched up his nose, wondering just how it was that Sam could feel feverish so often. He reached his hand up and gently rested it on the side of his face, feeling for the heat, and then brushed it down across his chin to the other cheek. He could tell that the other man really loved when he did things like that. 

“Maybe it’s all the working-out.” Sam smirked, tilting his head to the side and meaning a lot more with that comment than he usually would. Bucky pursed his lips and pulled away slightly, the fabric of the couch rolling under his pants. 

“I only said you worked out too much cause I didn’t want you to keep hugging me when you were dripping with sweat.” Bucky said strongly before realizing how bad that made him sound. But Sam only started to laugh and soon enough, Bucky joined him. 

That was something he really loved about them being an ‘us’. He’d found their relationship was constantly full of playful bickering that was special just to them. Nobody else got it. Sam was just so...easy-going. It naturally rubbed off on himself that way. They found the perfect harmony as a couple. 

“It’s not that bad.” Bucky giggled and Sam happily shoved him a little.

“You’re always so sweet to me.” He playfully held Bucky’s hands to his his chest and then let them fall from his own grip but the boy only reached for Bucky’s hands again and absentmindedly played with them. 

Bucky looked at Sam with all the love in his soul and cuddle closer on the damn tiny bed. “Aren’t I, Doll?” He mumbled softly into Sam’s ear. 

“Can’t believe we hated each other at first.” Sam shook his head and chuckled.

“Did we really though?” Bucky bumped their arms together and nuzzled his nose along the line of Sam’s neck. 

“Maybe not, I mean...you told me you loved me within the first two weeks of dating, Buck. I think that says a lot about our ‘hatred’" Sam turned and bumped their noses together and chuckled lightly when Bucky blushed with embarrassment. “And what’d I say back, Buck?” He asked smoothly. 

Bucky looked thoughtful and bashful in the way only Sam saw. “That you loved me too.” He scooted closer. “And that we were probably dumb kids for meaning it so early.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Wednesday Night} 

The laundry basket that should have been on it’s way to the dryer, sat on the floor just in front of the small window in the living-room. The sunlight that poured through the open window highlighted the array of flying dust and bathed the pile of moist clothes in the kind of heat that would surely begin a blooming sunburn on any person who dared to sit there for that long. 

The basket had been sitting there for just about a half-hour without Steve managing to notice he’d forgotten all about it. 

He whistled softly to himself as he crossed the hardwood floor and set some magazine down on his coffee table. While he made the move to sit down, he noticed the plastic white basket out of the corner of his eye and hesitated. He wasn’t usually the kind of person who huffed about simple chores but it just served as a reminder that his regular routine of things had been newly shaken by his Fathers longer work hours. 

The joints in his legs cracked as if he was an old man when he heaved himself back up from the sitting position and over to the damn thing. He looked at it as if it had personally attacked him for a few seconds before kneeling down next to it, hand digging into it. He debated on whether or not it was necessary to rush this dryer journey and unfortunately, he would be needing these clothes soon. 

Hiking the basket up, he walked towards his door and heard the pleasing sound of the static television playing some family-friendly show from the living room. The lights above him flickered eerily and really set the mood for how creepy the Roger’s laundry room really was. 

He dug through the damp clothes to really examine what he’d shoved inside the basket and glanced at the TV every once in a while by peeking round the corner. It was some show he didn’t recognize but he pegged that to his distance from television lately. 

Through the wiggling static that made up the TV display, Steve made out some father figure on the show talking sternly to his daughter. Something about boys. “It’s always the funny ones that ya gotta watch out for. They can make you laugh, they can charm ya into anything. I don’t trust this guy-” 

Steve bit the inside of his lip and shook his head. He remembered hearing some line that was quite similar to that one on some show he’d watched as a kid. It never sat well with him, even as a little boy who sat way too close to the TV. He wasn’t a very funny guy himself. At least he never thought so. He’d been told on a few occasions that he could really be a hit with jokes but he didn’t think of it as stand-out or especially good. ‘Course, he didn’t think anything about himself was. But he always sorta wished it was a better talent of his. He’d seen a few pals of his get women that way and maybe it’d work just the same for him but it was a method he never practiced on purpose....-

‘Not that it mattered’ He smiled at the thought of one Tony Stark, who always made Steve laugh. He was just one of those funny guys which saved Steve from the problem all together. 

For the first time in his life, Steve found himself on the other end of the...’usual relationship arrangement?’. ‘Not that it was a problem’. But he’d been used to asking a lady out and sure-he’d been the one to ask out Tony but...man oh man...Tony had Steve completely wrapped around his finger like no other gal did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Their night was about to begin; The palettes that Loki had purchased were sitting in the middle of the carpet next to Wanda’s lit up mirror (which she’d continued to forget at the Odinson household for a solid two months) & Wanda was wrapping a Scooby-Doo band-aid around her finger. 

All was settled until Thor busted (gently walked if you asked Wanda) into Loki’s room with a hopeful expression. “I don’t wan to interrupt but I was wondering if you’d like me to drive you guys for ice-cream?” He smiled and took a seat on the carpet with them. 

“Something’s troubling you brother.” Loki chuckled. “But if your misery works in my benefit, I’ll allow it.” He shrugged but shot Thor a tiny yet meaningful smile. 

“Loki’s gonna do our make-up first.” Wanda smiled. 

Loki bit into his cheek and felt a sharp sense of nerves go through his body. It wasn’t as if Thor didn’t support him or even cared at all if he wore make-up but he’d never...done himself up with him in the room. 

“Can I watch?” Thor asked, happily. 

Loki shrugged. “Sure. I’m going to start with Wanda, who likes a lot of red shadows...so I’ll just get those ready before we start with her base...” He hummed as his finger waved around the palettes. 

He carefully began his work on Wanda and tried to pretend he wasn’t nervous under Thor’s eyes. “So how are things with Banner?” He glanced over. 

Thor rolled his lips together and shrugged. “We had a nice time on our...” He paused. “date. But he wants to talk things out on Friday.” 

Loki hummed and urged Wanda to close her eyes. “Bruce was always the oddest of your old little group.” He shrugged. “He’s not one for attention or...” Loki waved around a brush before trailing off. “I’m sure he likes you Thor. There’ll just be some things you’ll have to understand about him before you two actually get together, you know?” 

Thor perked up a little. “You are wise on these subjects, brother.” Loki shrugged, with fake modesty. 

:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
Wanda was glossing her lips as Loki swiped a perfect winged eyeliner down the slope of his eyes, mirror in hand. He tried to keep the proud look off his face as Thor actually seemed impressed with his work. 

It was a more subtle take on the look he’d been testing out but as he pulled back for a full view, he grinned. 

“I love it!” Thor smiled. 

Loki shoved down the literal pride he felt. Odin, his own father, was always ashamed to see these looks. But his Mother would always cheer and look amazed. And Thor...He just always seemed so naturally pleased and astounded by the talent it took. 

He never once made Loki feel weird about it. 

“Of course you do.” Loki put on a half-false confidence and picked up a lingering mascara tube. “Ruby Red...” 

He flicked the tube towards Wanda, who took her Que to really show off her glittering red look. 

“And...” Loki pointed back to himself. “Emerald City.” He gestured to the shimmery greens and smirked over at his best friend, who was now getting ready to get the ice-cream promised. 

“Now let’s go. You’re paying.” Loki smacked Thor’s arm as the younger two darted out the bedroom door.


End file.
